


De l'attirance à l'ignorance (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Sam revient d'une mission périlleuse au-delà de la porte des étoiles. Jack se fait réveiller par son vieil ami Teal'c et ne cesse de penser à son cauchemar. Dedans, il y avait du sang, des cris, des hurlements et surtout de la brume épaisse avec des éclats bleus dans ce brouillard étrange. Seulement, sa mauvaise intuition n'arrête pas d'apparaître jusqu'à la prochaine mission.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 1





	De l'attirance à l'ignorance (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Spidi nous a demandé une histoire sur le couple Sam x Jack, avec possiblement de l'aventure, de ship mais sans être trop gnagnan.
> 
> oOoPlumeStilinskioOo, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Note de l'autrice : Bonjour, j'entame une nouvelle histoire sur SG 1 et je m'éclate dessus ! Ça me fait quelques années de moins, mais je kiff toujours autant cette série tv. Alors j'étais heureuse d'écrire sur le fameux ships Sam & Jack, ce couple impossible aux yeux de tous. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Je peux aller jusqu'à la s8 en fonction des chapitres.

Des cris,

Du sang et des coups de feu.

Un bruit de réveil qui le réveilla en sueur.

« _Bon sang ! Maudit engin électronique_ , pensa-t-il en s'agaçant intérieurement, _pourquoi ce rêve m'empresse-t-il ? Je n'aime pas ça ! Pas du tout, même. Je me demande si cela a un rapport avec Carter…._ » Souffla-t-il, en s'habillant correctement en tenue militaire.

Dans la base militaire, l'ambiance était électrique car la Porte des étoiles s'activa de nouveau. Jack se précipita vers la salle des commandes d'un pas rapide et lourd.

Une voix masculine ferme et enrouée le tira de ses pensées.

\- Major, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kawalsky ?

-Carter est de retour, Jack. Il y a eu des blessés. Vient !

-Bon sang, j'arrive Kawalsky ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?

-Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te dérange pendant que tu fais ta sieste !

Jack grommela et fit la grimace envers son vieil ami, Charles Kawalsky.

Ronchon, Jack alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour revoir la scientifique, Carter. En entrant dans l'infirmerie, il la trouva en bonne état. Seules quelques égratignures parsemaient le visage de la belle blonde.

Il prit la parole avec une voix grinçante et posée.

-Cater, que s'est-il passé ? Capitaine ?

-Bonjour, Colonel O'Neill, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, Carter !

-Colonel, on a été attaqués par surprise et on a rien pu faire !

-Où est Jackson, ce pseudo scientifique ? Grommela-t-il en se positionnant vers le chevet de Carter qui gardait le sourire malgré ?

-Il est là-bas, confirma Kawalsky en lui montrant du doigt. Il est dans les vapes.

Jack posa son regard neutre sur Daniel, endormi à cause de ses blessures. En respirant un bon coup, le colonel O'neill frotta sa nuque, agacé.

-Bon, ce sont les mêmes qui vous ont attaqués par surprise ?

-On n'a pas vu grand-chose, car il y avait de la brume épaisse.

Là, Jack commença à pâlir.

-Bon, je vais aller faire un rapport au général, je sens qu'il va piquer une crise.

-Je veux venir avec vous faire le rapport, Janet dit que je peux sortir dans la journée.

-Non, vous restez ici, Carter. Kawalsky tu la surveille.

-Pas de problème, Jack, répondit le concerné en posant les yeux sur Daniel.

Le colonel partit de la salle d'infirmerie et Charles Kawalsky reprit la parole en demandant à Sam :

-Bon sang, il s'est passé quoi, Carter ?

-Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, ça s'est passé très vite et…

-Je vois, je n'insiste pas. Et Daniel qui l'a mis dans cet état-là ?

-Je ne sais pas, commença-t-elle. Je commence à être fatiguée..

-Bien, je n'insiste pas et je vous laisse tranquille. Janet est là pour vous surveiller et vous aider en cas de problème. Je vais rejoindre Jack dans la salle des réunions.

Il la salua une dernière fois et partit rejoindre les autres dans la salle des séances, où les conversations tournaient au sujet de la « Porte des étoiles » et des missions périlleuses. Sam posa délicatement son regard sur Daniel qui dormait paisiblement suite aux doses de morphine qu'il avait prit. Sam s'endormit à son tour mais tout n'était pas tranquille...

Une silhouette était présente.

Dans l'ombre.


End file.
